


Wedding Wings

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dragon Tim Drake, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason finds a creative way to get out of an arranged marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

Sir Jason Todd had heard the legends, of course. Anyone with working ears knew the tale of Prince Timothy Drake, a prince who was cursed by a witch in retaliation for his mother insulting her abilities to become a fierce, ice-breathing dragon who would kill any who entered his treasure-filled lair. So when Jason went to make a deal with the legendary dragon, he was expecting something a bit more... intimidating.

  
  
“Listen, Sir...?”

  
  
“Todd. Jason Todd.”

  
  
“Listen, Sir Todd, I’m sure that whatever you want is very important, but I’m currently a little busy, so if you could come back later, that would be fantastic.”

  
  
Jason stared blankly at the Labrador-sized dragon in front of him, wondering if he was dreaming. The blue and black lizard was laying on his back, squirming as he tried to scratch an itch just between his wings. Hesitantly, hoping he wouldn’t get murdered for it, Jason offered, “I can help you scratch that itch, if you want?”

  
  
Almost instantly, Timothy sprang to his feet and padded over, asking, “Do you mind? It’s in that one spot that I can’t quite reach and it’s driving me nuts.”

With only a split second of hesitation, Jason reached down to scratch between Timothy’s wings, earning a pleased purr. After several minutes of scratching, Timothy stepped away and sat down facing Jason, asking, “So, what are you here for, Sir Todd? I doubt you just came to scratch my itch, though it is appreciated.”

Jason bit back his instinctive questions (the first of which was “What the fuck?”) in favor of explaining, “Well, I’m in a bit of a situation. I’m arranged to marry Countess Stephanie Brown, but neither of us are really interested, so I-”

Timothy cut him off with a disgusted noise and guessed, “You want me to kill her.”

Jason let out a half-strangled yelp and cried, “No! No! Stephanie is cool, don’t kill her! No, I came to ask if you would help me fake my death.”

Timothy made a noise, then stated, “You could never return to your city.”

Jason took a deep breath, answering, “So be it. I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

Jason left the lair with a scale on a necklace and a strangely worded promise from Timothy to help him.

Jason was getting nervous. The priest was droning on, but he had yet to see a hint of Timothy. As the priest asked if anyone had any objections, however, there was a blast of freezing air and a huge, but familiar, blue dragon descended from the sky, booming, “I object!”

The priest made a strangled noise, but managed to squeak, “On what grounds?”

“That mortal,” Timothy pointed at Jason, “is promised to me and cannot be given to another.”

Then Timothy was taking flight again, snatching Jason up in his claws and flying back towards the lair.

“I thought you’d forgotten me.”

“I could never, my pretty human. I never forget part of my hoard.”

“Wait, what the fuck?!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I finally updated it! Sorry it took so long.

Timothy carried Jason back to his lair, where he deposited Jason in a pile of blankets and pillows that Jason didn’t remember being there before. Then Timothy gave a little shiver and began shrinking, collapsing in on himself until he was back to the Labrador-sized form that he’d been in when Jason first met him. Jason struggled to get free of the blanket pile, a task easier said than done with how he kept sinking into the soft pillows and getting tangled in the cozy blankets, and eventually managed to get to the stone floor, asking, “The fuck did you mean, part of your hoard?”

Timothy rolled his eyes, which was a very bizarre thing to watch, then padded over to Jason and stood on his hind legs, bracing his front paws on Jason’s shoulders and nosing at the scale hanging from Jason’s neck as he stated, “I marked you as part of my hoard when I gave you this. Don’t you know anything about dragons, Sir Todd?”

Jason held very, very still, all too aware of the knife-sharp claws only inches from his neck, and answered in a voice about two octaves higher than normal, “No? I mean, no one really does?”

Timothy huffed, cold breath steaming in the surprisingly warm cave, and dropped back to the floor, winding around Jason’s legs like an oversized cat and stating, “When a dragon wishes to claim a person as a part of their hoard, they give that person one of their scales. That’s why the priest didn’t object to me claiming you. You had my scale, you were marked as part of my hoard. He saw the scale, probably thought that you had been claimed as a child. It happens, especially in places where dragon sacrifices are common. I figured that this way, you can still go back to your city without worrying about the marriage.”

Jason looked down at Timothy, mouth opening and closing like a fish, then, deciding to focus on one specific part so his brain didn’t explode, squeaked, “Dragon sacrifices?”

Timothy made a little scoffing noise, then answered, “For a member of the Royal Guard, you sure don’t know a whole lot about other places, do you? Yes, Sir Todd, dragon sacrifices. Some dragons are far more prone to taking humans than I am and, to prevent them from stealing random people, some villages and kingdoms will raise some children specifically to be sacrificed. Generally, those children are sacrificed much younger than you, but some are older and are forbidden from marriage and all that due to conflicting claims and such. It’s a disgusting practice and I have recently begun going after those dragons and removing them so that villages no longer feel the need to sacrifice people.”

Jason nodded weakly, wondering if he was just straight up fucking dreaming. Timothy finally stopped winding himself between Jason’s legs and moved to sit in front of Jason, stating, “If you would prefer the company of humans, I understand and I am perfectly willing to allow you to leave, so long as you return once a month. And so long as you keep the scale with you, you shouldn’t have to worry about marriages.”

Something about Timothy’s tone made a pang of loneliness shoot through Jason’s chest and he asked, “What if I want to stay here?”

It was hard to read Timothy’s expression, given that he was a _dragon_, but Jason was pretty sure Timothy was surprised. Then Timothy asked, “Why ever would you wish to do that?”

Jason shrugged and answered, “I’m not much popular in the city. Touched by death, Lazarus-cursed, and all that. People are scared of me. The only reason I was engaged to Stephanie was because her father arranged our marriage when we were children, before I became Lazarus-cursed, and was too much of a money-hungry fuckwit to call it off.”

Timothy gave what Jason was fairly certain was a shrug, then stated, “If you wish to stay here, I have no issues with that.”

Jason gave a relieved sigh and Timothy added, “Though I may have you run errands for me from time to time, if you don’t mind.”

Jason grinned, then replied, “Sounds fair to me.”

Timothy nodded approvingly and trotted over to one of the cave tunnels, stating, “Excellent. I need a few things from the city and frankly, I’m a bit tired of stealing or having to find some random hunter and threaten them into buying what I need.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and Timothy returned moments later with a small bag that jingled in his mouth, which he passed to Jason before continuing, “You’ll find the list of items I need in that bag, as well as what should be sufficient money to purchase them. If it isn’t, just buy what you can and come back. Feel free to collect your own belongings as well, I will be happy to clear you out a section of the caves to turn into your room.”

Jason peeked into the bag and nearly dropped it when he realized that he was holding a bag containing dozens, if not hundreds, of gold pieces. Timothy tipped his head and asked, “Is that not enough?”

Jason gave a strangled laugh, then answered, “Timothy, this is enough to buy my home and all of my belongings thrice over. It should be plenty.”

Timothy nodded, looking pleased, and herded Jason out of the cave. Jason laughed to himself and tucked the coin purse into his pocket, heading towards the city.

\------------------------------------------

The walk was surprisingly peaceful, giving Jason a chance to read over the list Timothy had given him. Most of the items were spell ingredients, but Jason couldn’t help but notice that Timothy had also included blankets three separate times and pillows twice. His mind flittered back to the nest of pillows and blankets in the cave and he had the sudden thought of how funny it would be if Timothy, an ice dragon, hoarded blankets instead of the typical gold/jewel/et cetera.

Jason soon reached the city gates and entered without a problem, heading towards the marketplace. The market was crowded, buzzing with gossip, and Jason threaded through without problem, purchasing spell ingredients and the assorted herbs Timothy had requested. He quickly realized that he had no real way to carry them and, deciding that he could always pay Timothy back from his own coin purse, purchased a large rucksack, into which he dumped all of his purchases before heading towards the corner of the market reserved for blankets and pillows. He spent an hour or two perusing the selection before purchasing the three softest blankets and the two fluffiest pillows he could find, adding them to his rucksack. Purchases made, Jason headed to his own home, a rundown cottage on the edge of the city.

\------------------------------------------

Of all the things Jason expected when he entered his cottage, Prince Richard Grayson rooting through his sock drawer like a maniac was not one of them. Jason scowled at the man’s back, then stated, “I was under the impression that I had made myself clear in my position on you and yours, _Prince Richard_.”

Richard yelped, then whirled around and, in a heartbeat, had his arms around Jason as he cried, “Jay! You’re alive!”

Jason gritted his teeth and shook Richard’s arms off of him, answering, “Of course I am, Dick. Why are you here?”

Dick tried to hug Jason again, but Jason side-stepped him, moving to pull his old rucksack from its place beneath his bed and place the precious few books he had taken from the palace when he left in it. Dick sputtered and Jason moved to his dresser, pulling out clothes and adding them to the back. He skipped over his gear for the guard, then grabbed the pistols he had been given by his trainers shortly after his resurrection, adding them and the supplies that went with them to the bag. A few boxes of teabags and assorted kitchen wares were placed on top, then Jason closed the bag and rounded on Dick, stating, “I’m leaving. Probably won’t be back. Don’t look for me.”

Dick spluttered and Jason brushed past him, then paused in the doorway and, not turning around, added, “Tell Stephanie and Barbara that I’m okay, would you?”

Then he left, fully prepared to leave Gotham City and all the memories she held behind.


End file.
